Electronic systems fabricated from components which include commercially available transducer and processing units from differing sources quite often are incompatible.
TRansducers all too often have differing excitation voltages (or even none at all) and cannot be coupled directly to available processing units. Redesign of the front end of the processing unit is necessary. The power supplies most often encountered are .+-. 15 volts or + 28 .+-. 4 volts. It is obvious then that the excitation of the processing unit and the transducer may easily differ. In coupling the units together in a system, signal quality may be sacrificed.
Even when the transducer and processing unit have compatible excitation voltages, quite often the output from the transducer could be single ended or differential which creates further problems for the designer. Disclosed herein is a front end device which provides compatible coupling for the differing excitation voltages for both the transducer and the processing unit and thereby enables a designer to radically extend his selection of transducers and processing units.